The addition of alloying elements to a pure metal is commonly done in order that improved properties may be obtained. In almost all situations the material to which the addition is to be made is molten and the material to be added is added in the form of solid metal. This addition technique has limitations, as difficulties are encountered where the solubility of the addition material in the base material is limited, and where the melting point of the addition material is significantly higher than the melting point of the base metal. If either of these situations exists, it is difficult to consistently make homogeneous alloys of the desired composition. Further difficulties sometimes are encountered including the situation where the melting point of the material to be added is significantly lower than the melting point of the base metal, in which case volatilization of the material being added can result, and the situation where the material being added has a deleterious reaction with the furnace or crucible which contains the base metal, in which case, contamination of subsequent melts may occur. For the preceding reasons it would be extremely desirable to have a method available for the addition of alloying elements to molten materials which would be largely unaffected by the relative melting points, solubilities and chemical activities of the materials involved.